Memorable or Funny HOA Quotes
by Croc9400
Summary: Quotes from HOA I like a lot. As you can tell I get really bored. I'm sorry if they aren't in order from when they happened in the season or movie but at least I spilt then up by season or movie. Disclaimer. I don't own anything :(
1. Season 1 Quotes

"It's 10 o'clock. You have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop"

-Victor, Season 1

* * *

"Such a shame we had to leave our 5 star warehouse"

-Rufus, Season 1

* * *

"Mick! I'm the one who's suppose to twist under your arm! You're the man here. Supposedly."

-Amber, Season 1

* * *

"Just girly stuff. That girls use. I can be really girly sometimes."

-Patricia, Season 1

* * *

"Maybe it was the guy in black who Mrs. Andrews chased at the end of the play"

-Mick, Season 1

* * *

"I'm sorry for spending all my dad's money, and for giving Mara a hard time at election, and for thinking about David Bechkam even though I KNOW he's Victoria's..."

-Amber, Season 1

* * *

"But that's my signed copy of the solar system is your friend!"

-Fabian, Season 1

* * *

"Because I want to know"

-Victor, Season 1

* * *

"Oh! This is the girls toilet! I can see that now"

-Fabian, Season 1

* * *

"World domination to Victor means 6 billion people in bed by 10 p.m."

-Alfie, Season 1

* * *

"Falls off his chair in amazement"

-Alfie, Season 1

* * *

"Fabian, does it get boring always being the one who's like, cut it out, or that's not right, or fun is bad"

-Jerome, Season 1

"Hahaha. No"

-Fabian, Season 1

* * *

"Hey Victor, can we see some more of your home movies? You obviously got a nose for comedy!"

-Alfie, Season 1

* * *

"I want to see my face reflected in that toilet bowl"

-Victor, Season 1

"You've got to get a new punishment. How about you make me watch 48 hours of tv. I hate tv!"

-Alfie, Season 1

"I want to see YOUR face in those toilet bowls"

-Alfie, Season 1


	2. Season 2 Quotes

"It's 10 o'clock. You have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop"

-Victor, Season 2

* * *

"So Fabian's dealing with the body snatching she-demon and we get Rufus. I still think we drew the short straw"

-Alfie, Season 2

* * *

"You listen to the old man child!"

-Rufus, Season 2

"Yes. You listen to this old man Nina"

-Victor, Season 2

* * *

"Is there a boy in there?"

-Victor, Season 2

* * *

"Does this mean, all of us, cleaning ONE toilet?"

-Mick, Season 2

* * *

"Was that him? THE Victor? Why didn't you tell me he was cute?"

-Gran, Season 2

* * *

"Pretend this crocodile is Nina"

-Gran, Season 2

* * *

"If we loose this bid, it will be upon your head Eric!"

-Victor, Season 2

* * *

"Sibuna me"

-Amber, Season 2

* * *

"I really don't care what it means"

-Victor, Season 2

* * *

"Victor it's party time! For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow! That's right come downstairs!"

-Fabian, Season 2

* * *

"I know where he lives because oh yeah, I live there too!"

-Jerome, Season 2

* * *

"Donkeys Mr. Sweet. Poor, mistreated, donkeys."

-Jerome, Season 2

* * *

"Ever since the summer when I was 8. I saw a donkey on the beach being ridden by a sumo wrestler"

-Jerome, Season 2

* * *

"If you must kif kindly do it quietly"

-Victor, Season 2

* * *

"You get a 3. Maximum."

-Amber, Season 2

* * *

"If you're lost the 80s are that way"

-Jerome, Season 2

* * *

"Moo, baah, woof, quack, meow"

-Amber, Season 2

* * *

"It sounded like a wooly mammoth with heart burn"

-Trudy, Season 2

* * *

"Listen up weasel, I really WAS locked in the bathroom. And I really would like to make you thinner"

-Patricia, Season 2

* * *

"Welcome back to creepy towers"

-Patricia, Season 2

"So close yet so very very far"

-Jerome, Season 2

* * *

"Rufus is a fruit loop. All that stuff about being a god is just crazy talk right? RIGHT?!"

-Patricia, Season 2

* * *

"I take it back-books are awesome!"

-Amber, Season 2


	3. Season 3 Quotes

"It's 10 o'clock. You have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop"

-Victor, Season 3

* * *

"What are we hiding from?"

-Alfie, Season 3

* * *

"Take cover Patricia's gettin wild!"

-Alfie, Season 3

* * *

"That was brilliant!"

-Jerome, Season 3

* * *

"Bring me something small an fluffy and I'll prove it to you"

-Eddie, Season 3

* * *

"Great. Now all I have to do is learn how to fly"

-Eddie, Season 3

* * *

"So he failed to attend a prearranged meeting."

KT, Season 3

* * *

"Because you're as rude as I am and whilst I have no proof I'm pretty sure you're a witch"

-Jerome, Season 3

* * *

"I'm related to a lord and you're the son of a theif"

-Mara, Season 3

* * *

"What on earth are those xoxo's?"

-Victor, Season 3

"Hugs and kisses. What? Do you not like hugs and kisses Victor?"

-Caroline, Season 3

* * *

"Fifth graders?! We wouldn't have a chance against 1st graders!"

-Alfie, Season 3

* * *

"Victor caused the flees. I was keeping him in a box under my bed. I did mention victor was a hedgehog"

-Willow, Season 3

* * *

"Sweepin it! I mean what else would I be doing in a chimney, dufus"

-Alfie, Season 3

* * *

"Sibuna. SIBUNA!"

-Alfie, Season 3

* * *

"And they'll be like "what for?" And we'll be like "to do a school project"

-KT, Season 3

"Yeah, Eddie, I don't think they'll send a SWAT team, do you?"

-Fabian, Season 3

* * *

"Yeah I really need my blankly"

-Alfie, Season 3

* * *

"We can use it as a novelty coat stand!"

-Alfie, Season 3

"It's like magical"

-Eddie, Season 3

"The black crow has landed! I repeat the black crow has land"

-Alfie, Season 3

"Alfie, if Victor's come just say Victor's coming"

-Eddie, Season 3

"Ok. Victor is coming!"

-Alfie, Season 3

* * *

"Never wake an osirian by stealth"

-Eddie, Season 3

* * *

"Well, I did play a werewolf in my school nativity when I was five. AWHHOOOOOOOO!"

-Willow, Season 3

* * *

"Don't worry guys Alfredo has eyes like a hawk and stings like a cobra! I've got your backs"

-Alfie, Season 3

"Hey hawk, where's Willow?"

-Eddie, Season 3

* * *

"I've gotta start watching my figure"

-Alfie, Season 3

* * *

"So when I asked you to get phonograph parts, like this, you came back, with that. Epic mission fail."

-Fabian, Season 3

* * *

"Wait I need to sin! What's my sin! You've got nothing on me! I'm clean! And I'm stayin clean!"

-Alfie, Season 3

* * *

"Because I don't want my mom on my date!"

-Eddie, Season 3

* * *

"We were thinking..."

-Fabian, Season 3

"I. I was thinking"

-Eddie, Season 3

"Right. Eddie was thinking..."

-Fabian, Season 3

* * *

"How am I suppose to block out my hearing if you keep talking?!"

-KT, Season 3

* * *

"You. YOU ARE COMING WITH ME BOY!"

-Victor, Season 3

* * *

"Your eyes are like the stars, all beautiful and twinkly, your face is so pure, although his is kinda wrinkly"

-Alfie+Fabian, Season 3

* * *

"It was a rhetorical question."

-Robert Frobisher-Smythe, Season 3

* * *

"I knew you were there Denby. I was ignoring you."

-Robert Frobisher-Smythe, Season 3

* * *

"I distract Frobisher. Yeah. It sounds easy when you say it."

-Alfie, Season 3

* * *

"You are the joke of the group. And I. Will always be. Two steps. Ahead. Of you"

-Fabian, Season 3

* * *

"I had to save her. Frobisher who is SERIOUSLY creepy and a tinsy bit mad by the way, was really angry with her"

-Alfie, Season 3

* * *

"Please. I know how to pull off a rescue mission. I left not a trace. Except my pen. Which has my name on it!"

-Alfie, Season 3

"YOU HAVE A PERSONALIZED PEN?!"

-Fabian, Season 3


	4. The Touchstone of Ra Quotes

"This is graduation day. Anubis style. We've got the caps. We've got the gowns. We've got the Egyptian god ra raining down his anger. This is the day the osirian dies."

-Eddie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Everybody say squee!"

-Willow, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Marshmallow Frittata. Should I eat it or patent it?"

-Dexter, The Touchstone of Ra

"Trudy! There's a stranger in the kitchen!"

-Alfie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Not in this outfit! Wait, did I just sat that?"

-Patricia, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Yacker. Nice dress. What are you trying to do? Rescue us or catch a bouquet?"

-Eddie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"We have one remaining hope. You're son"

-Victor, The Touchstone of Ra

"What does Edison have to do with any of this?!"

-Eric, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"I might be useful. Osirian useful"

-Eddie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Why is it always Egypt?"

-Jerome, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Squee. Roomies. Excite."

-Willow, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Dude"

-Alfie, The Touchstone of Ra

"Dude, really?"

-Eddie, The Touchstone of Ra

"My frittata. Trudy"

-Alfie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"I don't get it. I work hard, I ace every test, save the world a few times"

-Fabian, The Touchstone of Ra

"Look. It was always just gonna be Mara"

-Eddie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"What is that? Another stray?"

-Victor, The Touchstone of Ra

"And you, YOU must be Mr. Rodenmean"

-Sophia, The Touchstone of Ra

"RODENMAAR!"

-Victor, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"We don't wanna miss the bus right vic?"

-Eddie, The Touchstone of Ra

"Right, Vic"

-Victor, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"How odd"

-Victor, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Hallo hallo"

-Victor, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"In 5 minutes precisely I would like to hear a pin drop"

-Victor, The Touchstone of Ra

"He actually said it! That's his catch phrase"

-Dexter, The Touchstone of Ra

"Dude we know"

-Jerome, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"So to the right is where Victor stuffs all the pets he's killed"

-Patricia, The Touchstone of Ra

"He spends most night down here of know, brewing potions, gasping butterflies"

-Joy, The Touchstone of Ra

"Dressing dead weasels on tuxedos"

-KT, The Touchstone of Ra

"Hanging from the ceiling like a bat"

-Patricia, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Jerome. Here. Now"

-Joy, The Touchstone of Ra

"I'll-I'll behave"

-Jerome, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Like the museum dude said"

-Dexter, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Victor's gonna build the pyramid of Ra! MUHAHA! Guys? Guys!"

-Dexter, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Oh look Mr. Sweet. Someone's had a party and didn't invite us"

-Victor, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Aaa hi Mr. Sweet"

-Dexter, The Touchstone of Ra

"DON'T YOU HI MR. SWEET ME GET OUT!"

-Mr. Sweet, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Why don't we recruit you today! Did somebody place an ad?"

-Alfie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Hello mummy"

-Dexter, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about this secret sibina?"

-Mara, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"A midnight excavation. I understand that's the reason for this gathering and the large holes on the FRONT LAWN!"

-Mr. Sweet, The Touchstone of Ra

"Mutant moles?"

-Alfie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"For once your timing is perfect"

-Sophia, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"You idiot! Where's the rest"

-Sophia, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Cooky on the outside, crinkly on the inside"

-Alfie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Don't do anything stupid, Patricia."

-KT, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"So I'm gonna turn into a statue?!"

-Alfie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Ok you can all apologize for hiring the wrong newby later"

-Dexter, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"And I turn into a statue! Yeah yeah you heard right"

-Alfie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Haha! This is way cooler then middle school right?!"

-Dexter, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Something else you've told me nothing about fetch me that jar!"

-Victor, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

So, we're on the same side as victor. Pinch me."

-Alfie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Getting a slice of the action!"

-Dexter, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"If you told me there was running involved I would have made footwear choices"

-Cassie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Wow. What cream down she use?"

-Cassie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Tell me there's a salute and cute uniforms!"

-Cassie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"I have got it. Just not on my person at this precise moment"

-Alfie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"A hello people this is suppose to be the best day of our lives"

-Joy, The Touchstone of Ra

"And why do you all look like the world's about to end?"

-Jerome, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Look. The stones. Look."

-Arin, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"The house is falling down!"

-Dexter, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"The house. It's talking to me again"

-Eddie, The Touchstone of Ra

"I didn't know you guys fell out"

-Dexter, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Duh get over it!"

-Mr. Sweet, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"WHERE is everyone going?!"

-Joy, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"He's alive!"

-Mr. Sweet, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Admit it ladies you can't resist me"

-Dexter, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Miscreants"

-Victor, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"You know. There's a party. Back there. With our name on it"

-Jerome, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Alfie and Willow the collage years"

-Willow, The Touchstone of Ra

"Back on"

-Alfie, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Joy this is amazing. Seriously. And all amazingly stress free"

-Jerome, The Touchstone of Ra

"Nothing like a near apocalypse to put stuff into perspective"

-Joy, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Guys. We just graduated so let's celebrate! WOOHOO!"

-KT, The Touchstone of Ra

* * *

"Hey do you wanna dance?"

-Patricia, The Touchstone of Ra

"You hate dancing"

-Eddie, The Touchstone of Ra

"Well I could make an exception for a superhero"

-Patricia, The Touchstone of Ra

"Well I'm not. Not anymore."

-Eddie, The Touchstone of Ra

"You are to me"

-Patricia, The Touchstone of Ra

"Awe come on Eddie! All our friends are dancing!"

-Patricia, The Touchstone of Ra

"Whoa whoa whoa, alright"

-Eddie, The Touchstone of Ra


End file.
